


【all叶】天使与恶魔（2）

by maplefroth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplefroth/pseuds/maplefroth
Summary: ♢all叶向♢ooc预警♢abo预警♢18r，已经提示，观看责任自负，本人已经预警♢小学生文笔♢不接受任何怼等过激评论，谢谢大概是一个叶叶被好多人“疼爱”的中篇故事以上





	【all叶】天使与恶魔（2）

黄少天被叶修叫过去的时候有点惊喜，这可能是意料之中的事，不过自己又格外的兴奋。

 

 

 

<<>>

 

 

 

黄少天很早之前就见过叶修，或者说是叶秋。  
那时候他还是训练营的一个孩子，没事就喜欢和魏琛呛呛几句，从魏老大嘴里听到的有关于叶秋的故事大多都是他今天又抢了谁家的boss，他今天又和谁pk结果还是老样子，他今天又拿着却邪到处调戏哪个神域的新成员。  
作为一个神，黄少天想，他也是够闲够讨厌的了。  
直到有一天，他看到一个青涩的比自己没大上几岁的少年被魏琛笑呵呵的勾上肩膀，一脸嫌弃的推着魏琛的脸。  
那个人的脸深深地印在了黄少天的记忆里。  
双眸不似他的年纪应有的深邃，一开一合的嘴唇总是说着让人无法反驳的事实，冷静的头脑让人不由自主的肃然起敬。

 

“小鬼头不错啊，加油啊。”  
他们的友谊貌似一开始就有些不太对头。  
第一次真正和叶秋接触还是第三届神界战会，那个人一身斑红带着红色的面具，身后是漂亮的神翼，手里是坚韧的却邪。  
第一次把他打到，他就那么轻轻的躺在自己身下，双眼看着自己，身上散发出好闻的味道，那种美妙甚至让自己深陷进去。

 

“如果你是omega就好了。”  
“你又在那嘟囔什么呢少天？”  
黄少天对于少天这个爱称特别自豪，他眼中除了喻文州只有叶秋一个人这么叫他，只有他在后辈中可以没大没小的跟他勾肩搭背，可以一口一个老叶的叫，他们曾经一起光着膀子打游戏，一起赤裸着泡温泉，不过，直到第七届战会他才发现，那个因为比赛不顺利消失在围墙尽头去偷偷抽烟的叶秋居然拨弄了一下他的心弦，从此，这根弦就这么紧绷着，等待着叶秋的挑弄。  
“没什么没什么，走走走，老叶吃什么，本剑圣请客！”

 

 

 

<<>>

 

 

 

小店的灯光很亮，不过再亮的光也有照不到的地方。  
前几天，叶修被一个叫陈果的女人接收到自己的修仙小店打工，待遇还不错，作为一个普通的天人还算可以。  
偶尔在店里跟着客人一起切磋法力消遣一下还是可以的。

 

“老叶老叶，我来了，我告诉你啊，本剑圣一场战会十几万天元上下过来帮你给低阶神翼突破，你要是敢说出去我就……”  
“你就什么？”  
“我就亲你！我告诉你我什么事都能干出来啊，我……”  
叶修一把捂住了黄少天的嘴，柔嫩的手遮盖在自己的脸上有点滑滑的。  
“祖宗，您小点声，一会把别人引过来看你怎么办！”  
黄少天急忙忙的把围巾围好听话的跟着叶修去了最角落的小包间。

 

虽说这包间简陋，不过隔味隔光效果是真的不错。  
两个人正打算开始给叶修找到的君莫笑和千机伞突破，小包间的灯突然就熄灭了。  
等了几秒钟重新按了几下开关不见反应，叶修打算出门看一下。  
“可能是会馆停电了。”  
“可是外面没人说啊。”  
“那我不更得出去看看。”  
本来想好好享受两个人独处的机会就这么被打破了，黄少天一个心急把叶修拽回了自己怀里，还锁上了门。  
“黄少天你干嘛？”  
从刚进房间，狭窄空间中就弥散开一股让自己格外兴奋的味道，和现在被自己死死禁锢在怀里的人耳垂后传来的味道一模一样。  
黄少天几乎是被洗了脑一样的一只手锁上了门，一只手撩起了叶修棉袄下薄薄的布料。  
“干嘛？干你。”

 

 

 

<<>>

 

 

 

黄少天总觉得自己的理智像是一根绷紧的皮筋，被拉的越来越紧，只有越来越接近怀里的人才能缓解一下。  
从后方很容易的抱住了他纤细的腰，布料下嫩滑的皮肤让他不自觉的用手多抚摸了几下，即使黑暗中他什么也看不到都能想象那奶白色的皮肤，因为自己冰凉手指揉搓起立的红色乳尖。  
“老叶……叶秋……你好香，我能不能亲你一口？”  
叶修没有拒绝的权利，或者说他根本没法拒绝，直接被黄少天转过身深吻了下去，吻到他不能呼吸，但却怎么也推不开他，舌头用力的去顶开入侵者却被当成刻意的勾引更加放浪的翻卷。  
拉出亮白的银丝，随着重力逐渐变成了一滴掉落在不知道谁的衣服上。  
叶修抱着黄少天的脖子大口喘着，信息素的味道愈发浓烈，紧接着被突然抱起放在了椅子上。  
本来就看不到的视线被用长长的围巾围住，双手也被拴在扶手上整个人的支撑点只有臀瓣的最后面，裤子被一把脱下毫不费力。  
黄少天摸索着用手摸了摸叶修的三角内裤，突然蹲下身抬起他的双腿让那个可怜的小口全都暴露了出来。  
“少天，别……”  
内裤被从侧面扒开，一个温暖湿润的东西探进了自己的体内。  
“别说话，外面可是能听到的哦。”  
黄少天在穴口舔弄了几下尝到了甜头，便一点点的向内。  
温暖而又狭窄的通道包裹着舌尖，时不时从里面流出的omega的爱液甜的让味蕾惊艳，揉捏着叶修柔软的臀瓣手指都能陷进去一般，嘴唇感受着他肌肉的颤抖和括约肌不时的收缩。  
内裤被用力撕开，叶修的下半身毫无阻挡的暴露在空气中，牙齿每一次咬着穴口的嫩肉，椅子上的人都要惊呼一声，似乎对于黄少天来说这是最好的魅药。  
张嘴吃进叶修挺立的阴茎，灵巧的在口中吞吐，不时的拨弄几下上面变冷的乳粒，叶修还是在黄少天的嘴里投了降。  
前面的释放根本没有什么作用，omega被强行带入了发情期，后穴越来越空虚。

 

黄少天摘下叶修眼睛上的遮盖物，将自己的肉棒抵在了叶修的脸上。  
“老叶，你都舒服了，是不是到我了？”  
黄少天那股特有的，极具侵犯性的味道钻进了叶修的鼻孔，脸颊被热物摩擦，他转过脸鬼使神差的伸了舌头，像小动物一样的在柱体上舔弄亲吻。黄少天摸了摸已经被自己扩张的差不多的肉穴伸进去两根手指。  
一瞬间就被咬的死死的，他转动手腕不断向内摸索舌头不能到达的地方。  
突然摸到了一个薄薄的肉膜。  
“老叶，藏了这么多年你居然是个omega啊，让我喜欢的好苦，我都打算把自己掰弯了，既然你都到发情期了，不如就从了我吧，嗯？”  
最后一个字那么好听，听的叶修有些心痒痒，更痒的是身下一张一合等着投喂的嘴，被绑住的他什么都做不了只能扭动身子苦苦哀求，奈何自己嘴里还插着一根阳物只能发出呜呜的声音。

 

黄少天突然将器物从叶修的嘴里抽出带出的津液挂在叶修的嘴角，在他的脖子上轻轻蹭了蹭又紧接着马不停蹄的插进了另一张嘴中。  
液体充盈的肠道被突然填满，一次次轻轻的推送发出噗噗的水渍声，嫩肉被用力碾压，健硕的龟头顶在浅浅的前列腺上，全身忍不住的颤抖，害怕外面听到的羞耻心让叶修一次次的将呻吟咽入腹中。  
黄少天突然抬了一下腰，伞头换了个角度直接插进了发情期才会开门的生殖道。

 

灯突然亮了。  
陈果敲了敲门，她是知道叶修在里面和朋友在一起的。  
“叶修，你在里面么？灯亮了没啊？”  
“啊……我……我在，灯亮了……嗯……没事了……”  
“哦……你是不是不舒服啊，声音不太对？”  
叶修尽可能的压低声音不让因为一次次被撞击到花心的快感吐出。  
三言两语打发走陈果，叶修恶狠狠的瞪了一眼黄少天。  
很让人意外，这个小话痨居然没说话。  
特别乖巧的停了几秒钟，黄少天突然弯了一下嘴角。  
“老叶……你脸红的样子真好看。”  
紧接着是暴风骤雨般的亲吻和石锤砸桩一般的冲刺。  
每一下肉棒都被整根送去又整根拔出，一次比一次用力，甚至它还在自己的下体膨胀生长着，每一下好像都能顶到别的器官，无与伦比的快感逐渐取代了撕裂一般的疼痛，叶修跟着黄少天的动作一点点的晃动着身子椅子吱嘎吱嘎的叫嚣着。  
“叶秋……你说话啊……你喜不喜欢我？”  
“嗯……喜欢……喜欢少天……”  
“我的大肉棒好不好吃？”  
“少天的……啊……的大肉棒好好吃………唔……慢点……啊……好快……我要被肏死了……啊……”  
“叶秋……你爱不爱我……”  
叶修的脑子已经不能运转，一板一眼的跟着黄少天剧烈的抽插晃动，嘴唇变得不能闭合，津液无止境的从里面流出，猛烈的高潮中他嘴里除了让人面红耳赤的床话还有一句。

 

不要标记我。

 

滚烫的精液被一股脑的发泄在了他的脸上，身上，到处都是，皮肤接触到的一瞬间叶修的身体开始疯狂的打颤。  
黄少天黯淡着眼神强忍着不悦在叶修耳垂后的腺体上狠狠咬了一口做了临时标记。

 

黄少天从正面坐在椅子上抱住了赤裸的叶修，整个人埋在了他的怀里，解开了舒服叶修双手的围巾，叶修也顺着他抱住了他的后背。  
“小话痨做爱的时候没想到这么安静啊？”  
“混蛋老叶你居然骗我，你不是alpha么！老子他妈的都打算掰弯自己跟你拉扯过日子你他妈居然是个omega！还这么好吃！”  
“啧啧啧，我可没说过alpha啊。”  
“我不管，我就是喜欢你！除非你跟了别人要不我黄少天就会一直阴魂不散的跟着你！听到没有！你还跟别人走的太近我会吃醋的！我要是吃醋就把你按在地上狠狠地肏！”  
“哟，这么霸道么？那我如果发情期被别人抓到了怎么办？”  
“你可以找我啊！”  
“蓝雨离这这么远，我叫空气啊？”  
“那我以后每个月都来！vip还有优惠！”  
“榨菜不打折。”  
“滚蛋啊！”

 

 

 

<<>>

 

 

 

围巾像脏抹布一样扔在了叶修的脏衣服里等着一起清洗，两个人从后面绕道上了楼洗了一下。

送走了腻歪歪黄少天，叶修终于脱力的倒在杂物间睡着了。

<<>>


End file.
